misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Dodrio
Dodrio ''', labeled, '''The Quarreling Triplets started out as a Doduo and evolved eventually to Dodrio. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action, but was on The Aftermath. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Shaymin. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Triple Bird Pokemon *Type: Normal/Flying *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 187.8 lbs *Ability: Early Bird/Tangled Feet *Nature: Impish *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Tri Attack **Fly ** **PIE!!!! Biography Doduo was an only child and a set of conjoined twins. Do always had it very rough, since Duo could never shut his mouth. They're mothers told them to try and get along, since they'd always have each other and one more brother once they evolved. Do would always make friends easily, but once Duo made one perverted comment, it all went down hill. They spotted the ad for Total Pokemon Island and hoped it would turn their luck around. Sadly for them, it did just the opposite. Total Pokemon Island Dodrio first appeared as a Doduo on Episode 1, Cliff Diving Anyone? He is put onto Team Regice. In the challenge, Doduo is too scared to jump off the cliff, and ultimately contributes to his team’s loss. Glameow gathered Cleffa, Igglybuff, Misdreavus and Azurill, and convinces them to vote off Doduo, due to him being ‘annoying’. Doduo is in the Bottom Two with Wailmer that night, and he is eliminated, making him the first ever pokemon eliminated on Misdreavous525’s show. Doduo isn’t seen again until Episode 25, Freeze and Go Seek, when Hippowdon comes from the island to the loser resort. Doduo is revealed to have evolved into Dodrio, and he had bet that no-one would have voted Hippowdon off, and he owes Bronzong 10 Poke. Dodrio appears again in Episode 33, Karma's a B&*%, where he is a member of the jury. In the end, Dodrio goes along with everyone else, and votes of Espeon, causing her elimination. Dodrio makes a small cameo in Episode 35, Know Your Enemies. When The Final Three have to identify facts about their fellow campers, Azumarill is shown to get the doll of Dodrio. Dodrio makes his final appearance in Episode 36, The Finale, Arceus's Descent. He is shown supporting Azumarill in the finale. He is last seen cheering for Houndoom after he wins. In the Total Pokemon Island Special: Orbs Galore, Dodrio is shown to have no friends, even going to the point of trying to befriend Espeon and Umbreon. Dodrio, in the end, does not make the cut for Season 2, and ends up supporting the cast from the sidelines Total Pokemon Action Dodrio’s first appearance in Season 2, was in Episode 4, The Aftermath 1. He is introduced with the rest of the cast, and doesn’t speak for most of the episode. Dodrio also appeared in Episode 8, The Aftermath 2. There is a vote to see which loser will be voted onto the show, but he has gotten 0 votes, meaning he won’t be back on the show. Dodrio had his first speaking role in Season Two, in The Aftermath 4, where when the losers are all teleported into the Distortion World, he goes boiling hot. Then, when the debate if Blissey and Chimecho were snobs came up, he agreed that Blissey and Chimecho were snobs. Dodrio appeared in the rest of the aftermaths, but didn’t say or do anything of major importance, until one Aftermath, where he identified that each head had a personality of it’s own; Do was the smart head, Dri was the perverted head, and O was the moronic head that liked pie. In the Total Pokemon Action Special: Grab That Ticket, Dodrio manages to grab a Plane Ticket, which means that he qualifies for Season 3. Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical In Arabian Tights, Dodrio doesn’t do or say much, but he is put onto Team Chatot, and doesn’t speak for most of the episode. In Episode 2, Squishing in a Winter Wonderland, Dodrio participates in the immunity song ‘Espeon got ran over by a reindeer’. Miltank liked the song, and thus, Dodrio won immunity for the night. In Episode 3, Torn Apart and Sent Down the Nile, Dodrio doesn’t do anything important, but Absol admitted that she had a crush on him during that episode. In Episode 4, Belle La No Friends, Dodrio meets Absol by a fountain in France, and Absol admits her love for him. Dodrio admits that they feel the same way, and they begin dating, but decide to take it slow. Later, he is knocked off the Eiffel Tower with the rest of his team, and is terribly injured. Afterwards, he is safe from elimination. In Episode 5 and 6, Dodrio has no lines, and doesn’t do very much, but in Episode 7, they have their first little argument in the confessional. Dri says that Absol was really sexy, O endlessly mentions pie, and Do is frustrated that he is stuck with those two. Their team loses, but in the end, Dodrio is safe. In Soccer Blunders, all the boys are talking about their love interests. Dodrio loves Absol, which Persian mocks, but Do points out the best he can do is Purugly. In the soccer games, Dodrio plays offense in the first match. Dodrio manages to kick a goal after Flygon accidently trips over Weavile, winning their team their first point. He doesn’t do much in Game Two and Three, and afterwards, subs for Starmie. In When In Romania, Drapion asks how Dodrio slept. Dri says he dreamt about several girls, and Do angrily reminds him that they are going out with Absol. In the end, his team loses, but he is safe. In Snowballs Froze the Cat, in the challenge, he teams up with Unown, Phione, Starmie and Gastrodon. In the end, he is hit by a snowball easily, and out of the contest. In the end, Team Chatot loses. Absol convinces Dodrio to do the immunity song with her, and they sing Walls. Miltank is impressed, and gives them both immunity, making both of them safe. In Rare, Rare, Brittania, Dri is still having fantasies about other girls, and Do still has to remind him that they are dating Absol. After the challenge, their team loses, but Dodrio is still safe. In Running of the Tauros, Dodrio is very enthusiastic about the running challenge, and immediately volunteers, but when they find out about Uxie and Mesprit competing too, they start to get worried. Dodrio, Uxie and Mesprit end up in the Final Three, but Dodrio is quickly rammed by the Tauros, and sent flying away. Even though he lost the challenge for his team, Dodrio is safe. In Unicycle Revolution, Dodrio is pondering why Gastrodon had gotten eliminated in the previous episode. His team wins the challenge, and he is safe. In Leaning Tower of Rivalry, when Hippowdon is having relationship issues with Roserade, Dri inputs that he should savour being with a girl as ‘fine’ as Roserade, to Do’s disgust. In the end, Dodrio’s team is safe, and therefore, he is safe from elimination. In Beijing Loving, Dodrio and Absol go on a double date with Uxie and Froslass during the challenge, so they don’t compete. In the end, their date costs their team the challenge, and it also causes Absol’s elimination. At the end of the episode, Dodrio vows revenge on whoever voted off Absol. In Go Go Krazy in Korea, Dodrio goes to their good friends, Froslass and Uxie, for comfort over Absol's elimination. But, little did they know, Espeon was planning against them, and drops a cage on all three of them. However, when the three are found, they have been replaced by holograms, causing Glaceon to think that they are ignoring the challenge. In the end, their team loses. That night, Dodrio is in the Bottom 2, along with Froslass. However, Dodrio is safe, and Froslass is eliminated. In Stuck on an Island, new teams are formed, and Dodrio is put on Team Shaymin. In the end, Rampardos leads Dodrio, along with Lopunny, Carnivine, Machoke, Unown, and Stantler, to the Meowth Egg, winning them the challenge, so Dodrio is safe another day. In Speedy Azumarill, Dodrio receives some good news; Absol gave birth to their babies! So, their daughters, Abduo, are sent to the blimp for some time with their father. Magmortar congratulates them. Dri says that they get their looks from their mother, and O breaks down into tears for having kids. Do then reveals that Abduo’s only with them for five episodes. Later in the episode, Roserade convinces Dodrio to get people to vote for Azumarill or Carnivine, which works, and Azumarill is eliminated, thus leaving him safe yet again. In Arceus and the Zap Plate, Dodrio participates in the challenge with Castform, Lopunny, Machoke, Carnivine, Stantler, Rampardos and Illumise. In the confessional, Dri says hi to all the hot girls watching, while Do and O are shocked that he is talking like that in front of their daughters. Later in the challenge, Espeon causes Illumise to see Ellamise in the place of everyone on her team, causing Illumise to beat them up, including Dodrio and Abduo. Nevertheless, he is safe. In It's the Circle of Lies, Bella Lee unites everyone so they can finally take down Espeon, Umbreon, Honchkrow, Flareon and Vaporeon. Dodrio’s role is to keep Vaporeon in check, along with Sceptile, Rampardos, Machoke, Lopunny and Carnivine so that he doesn’t rescue Espeon. When their role is being ordered, Dodrio is surprised at how simply Vaporeon went along with it. But, when he tries to escape, they are forced to beat him up. Still, Dodrio’s team wins, and he is safe. In Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1, O quickly demands some pie, but Do tells him to shut up. Dri continues to fantasize about ladies, and Do ONCE AGAIN has to remind him that their daughters are here, with them. Afterwards, the teams are merged, and the cast are temporarily turned into humans, which means that, for the first time ever, Do, Dri, and O, all get separate bodies! Also, Dodrio is one of the 13 safe competitors, which means he is guaranteed a spot in the merge, so he doesn’t need to worry about getting eliminated. In Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 2, Do reveals that only him and O will be watching Abduo while they are in separate bodies, because Dri is an irresponsible parent. Dri takes offense to this and says that he still loves Absol, even if he is a bit of a pervert. In Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, It is time for Abduo to leave, making Do, Dri and O very upset as they say goodbye to their daughter. In Bermuda Confusion, along with the other contestants, Dodrio is temporarily devolved into Doduo. Since O is gone, Do and Dri (Now Duo) bicker, while Eevee tries to break them up. Afterwards, when Aipom means to stink bomb Flareon, as an Eevee, he accidently bombs Glaceon, Espeon, Doduo and Misdreavus. Glaceon gets angry, they all agree to vote off Aipom that night. Later, when he is turned back into Dodrio, he is safe. In I Wanna Be a Starmie, Everyone is pleased with Honchkrow’s elimination, except for Dri, who thought that Honchkrow was hot. Do is disgusted once more, and O inputs that he only likes Absol and Pie. They also end up forming an alliance with Mismagius, Exploud, Ninetales and Stantler. However, their alliance is caught, and only Mismagius escapes, so everyone else is caught. Nevertheless, he is safe. In The Hula Dancers from Hell, Dodrio does very well in the challenge, and actually gets to the final four, but ends up losing to Vaporeon and Drapion. Also, his alliance decides to sing the immunity song, along with Weavile. They sing ‘Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride’ and they all get immunity, leaving Dodrio safe another day. In Feraligatr in the Glades, Dodrio is paired with Ninetales for the challenge, and he is picked third from last. Their challenge is to KO a Salamence, and while Dri is ready and raring, Do and O are far less enthusiastic, and by a 2-1 vote, they drop out of the challenge. Dri apologizes to Absol in the confessional that Do and O are such wusses, but Do reveals that Dri is just kissing up because he flirted with Vespiquen off-screen. O demands for pie. Nevertheless, Dodrio is still safe. In Terrifying Twister Tales, Dodrio competes in the tornado challenge with his alliance, but when his alliance is attacked by Pidgeot, Mismagius helps him escape, with Stantler and Exploud. However, Ninetales is caught. But, only a few minutes later, all four of them are caught, and out of the challenge. Nevertheless, Dodrio is safe. In Muscles Don't Make the Man, Dodrio is turned into a human again, and is about to participate in the male-model challenge, when Miltank suddenly cancels the challenge, and reveals that she will be picking who is eliminated. First is Machoke, then Exploud and Mismagius. However, Stantler won’t let his alliance be eliminated so easily, so he saves Exploud from elimination, but can’t save Mismagius. However, Miltank announces that DODRIO will be taking Exploud's place, making Dodrio very pissed off. However, Hitmontop reveals he wants to leave, and Espeon does too, and they take Mismagius and Dodrio’s spots, making them safe. In Krabby and Kinglers Fight Back, O says he misses Absol a lot, but Do reminds him that they will see her after the competition is over, making him very happy. They once again compete alongside their alliance, but don’t have much luck. Mismagius starts getting depressed, but but Dri says that she’s really hot. Do reminds him that she is with Luxray, and Dri immediately retracts his comment. O thinks that Luxray should beat Dri up. Nevertheless, Dodrio is safe and makes it to the final 20. In The Rattatta and the Celebi, Ursaring's depression is making O very depressed, saying that Ursaring has now lost his girlfriend and his mother. Dri doesn’t care, because Lapras wasn’t too hot. To cheer O up, Do actually gives him some pie. In the challenge, their alliance was the first one found, but Dodrio escapes along with Mismagius and Stantler, leaving Exploud and Ninetales. However, they make it pretty far into the challenge before all three of them are caught. Nevertheless, Dodrio is still once again safe. In The Pros and Cons of Vegas, when Rampardos makes a comment about Bellossom’s intelligence, Dri retorts back saying that Rampardos doesn’t have brains, while Do mutters that neither of his brothers do either. Later, the alliance welcomes Sudowoodo. Later, Stantler senses that someone will sabotage them, and he runs away. Later, Dri comes across a booth that says ‘Hot Girls Inside’, and he drags all of them in, only for it to be a trap set by Bellossom, and she steals their tokens. Nevertheless, Dodrio is safe. In The Losers Fight Back, Miltank brings in an enemy who has been eliminated to help guide each current competitor to victory. Surprisingly, she chooses Absol for Dodrio. While Dodrio is very happy to see Absol again, they question why she is their enemy. Absol says it’s because of Dri’s constant flirting, but Do pleads her to get past that so they can win immunity, which Absol agrees to. In There Be Regis in Those Mountains, Sudowoodo has been revealed to have quit the alliance. Mismagius thinks that their alliance should do the challenge individually, so they are not seen as threats, and they really can’t afford to lose any more members, but really, she just doesn’t want Exploud and Dodrio slowing her down. In the end, Dodrio is safe, but Stantler is eliminated, and their alliance is down to three. In A Seed in a Snow Pile, Dodrio is seen comforting Drapion when he feels guilty for accidently causing Stantler's elimination. Dri also reveals that he has made a pact to stop being a pervert, and O decides he needs a new catchphrase, eventually deciding on syrup. Later on, Bella Lee and Glaceon decide to join their alliance, and they are gladly welcomed. However, the alliance is soon attacked by an Articuno, and both Dodrio and Mismagius are captured, thus making them eliminated from the challenge. Still Dodrio is once again safe. In One Tourist to Annoy Them All, O is very proudly sporting his new catchphrase. Later, in the challenge, Dodrio gets a doll of Absol, which he must throw in the volcano. He is paired with Purugly, Rampardos and Ambipom in the challenge, which Purugly isn’t too happy about. Dodrio takes offense to this. Later, when their group encounters an angry Electivire, Dodrio steps up to the plate and KO’s it with Tri Attack, impressing Rampardos and Ambipom. However, their group arrives in second place, and they all throw their dolls in the volcano, all winning immunity. In Collect the Maple Syrup, Eh?, Dri is glad Wigglytuff left, as she wasn’t that hot, while O is still sporting his new catchphrase. Later, Dri and O are both saying that syrup is great, but Do tells them to get their heads in the game, and shouts out to Absol and Abduo. Afterwards, Dodrio’s alliance walks into a colony of Weedle, Kakuna and Beedrill, who has a bottle of syrup, but Bella Lee threatens them to give it to her, or she’ll bomb them, so they quickly give it. Mismagius thinks that Bella Lee deserved it, since she got it for them. Bella Lee is happy. In the end, Dodrio is still safe another day. In I'm Dreaming of a Rich Future, Dodrio’s alliance contemplates getting rid of Ursaring next, except for Bella Lee, who doesn’t want to betray Lapras, so she suggests that they vote off Drapion. Later, they find the Ursaring, and ‘call’ who gets immunity. Dodrio wins, and he and Mismagius get immunity, meaning Dodrio wins his first ever challenge. He is safe for the episode, and gets into the final 12. In The Search for the Youtube Celebrity, Bella Lee is outraged at her alliance for voting off Ursaring, but doesn’t quit because she doesn’t want to leave. Do and O relentlessly apologize, while Dri says that Ursaring was too threatening. In the challenge, Dodrio and Exploud split off from Mismagius, Bella Lee and Glaceon, and do the challenge on their own. However, they are unsuccessful. Nevertheless, Dodrio is safe, and goes into the final 11. In Atlantis Sinks Again, Dodrio warns Rampardos that Vespiquen and Sudowoodo will probably turn on him soon enough. Rampardos scoffs, and says that they are in more danger then him, but Do points out that everyone would vote Rampardos if they had the chance. In the challenge, Dodrio is turned into a half-Vaporeon. When Mismagius is laughing at Purugly for being a half-Walrein, Dri says she doesn’t look too hot herself, and Mismagius tells him to shut up. Afterwards, his alliance finds the temple first, but Bella Lee throws a bomb in Atlantis, causing them to frantically flee. This causes her elimination, so Dodrio is safe, but his alliance is down a man again, but he makes it to the final 10. In That's One Hot Contest, Dodrio easily downs the chilli as his challenge, and actually ends up making it to the Final 4. However, he and Mismagius fail, and don’t win immunity. Dodrio is kicking himself for losing so close. However, he is still safe, and makes it to the Final 9. In Lost in the Crowd, Dodrio comforts Drapion over Roserade's elimination, and Dri adds that Roserade was hot. Drapion officially establishes his friendship with Do and O, but not Dri, to his offense. In the challenge, with a double elimination on the line, Dodrio is determined to win. He is paired with Drapion and Glaceon in the challenge. Dri is excited that there are lots of hot girls at the Mall of America, but Do reminds him once more that they are with Absol. O is excited to go shopping for Absol and ride the rides, to Dri’s dismay. They soon find a Rotom, but the Rotom shocks Dodrio, KOing him. They end up not winning immunity, but are safe nevertheless. However, Mismagius is eliminated, and their alliance takes a major blow, making him aligned with only Glaceon and Exploud. However, he is in the final 7. In Come Around for a Bite, Dodrio’s alliance has ended, because Glaceon quit and aligned with Vespiquen, and only Exploud and Dodrio couldn’t do much on their own. However, the two alliances reunite and decide to vote off Drapion, but Vespiquen changes her vote at the last second, and votes off Exploud, permanently ending Dodrio’s alliance. In The Jury Strikes Back, Dodrio isn’t a very big part of the challenge, as it is the jury who decides who leaves. Fortunately, enough people like Dodrio, and he is in the final five. In Training Your Dragon, Or At Least Trying, Dodrio briefly reconciles with Drapion, Glaceon and Vespiquen to boot Rampardos, which is ultimately successful. However, in Super Snownundrum, comes Dodrio’s downfall. Dodrio makes a Final 2 alliance with Drapion, but Drapion ponders whether to ally with him, or Vespiquen. In the challenge, Dodrio immediately fails when it comes to building and igloo, and loses immunity. However, Do reveals that there is a system where when two of the heads are sleeping, the other head watched out, but today, it was Dri’s turn. Dri tries to peek on Vespiquen in the shower, but she catches him, and screams. Vespiquen tries to convince Glaceon and Drapion to vote him off. At the elimination, it comes down to Vespiquen and Dodrio, but Dodrio is eliminated, and all because of Dri. While they are taking the Drop of Shame, Do and O are pissed off at Dri, but remind Dri that he will have to face Absol when they get home, and they are last seen cackling as Dri screams. Dodrio is seen once more in the finale, obviously supporting Drapion, After the end credits, it is revealed that Absol turned them into humans, and beat Dri up. Dri learnt his lesson, and promised not to look at girls anymore. Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Dodrio was the first person to ever be eliminated on Misdreavous525's Total Pokemon Series *Dodrio is the only 'siamese' pokemon on the show, and thus, the only pokemon with three different personalities *O's catchphrase is 'Pie', though on numerous occasions he has changed it to 'Chinese Noodles', 'Chocolate Cake', 'Sprinkles', 'Syrup', and 'Waffles'. *Dodrio and Absol's relationship is the first one developed in Season Three. (Though Phione and Marowak came before them, they broke up in the previous episode). *When Dodrio is turned into a human, he is turned into three seperate bodies *He and Absol have a daughter, Abduo. *Dodrio's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Lit's "My Own Worst Enemy" Gallery Dodrio Go.png|Here's Dodrio's appearance in Pokemon Go Dodrio Pokedex 3D.png|Here's Dodrio in Pokedex 3D Dodrio Kalos.png|Here's Dodrio's front sprite in Kalos Dodrio Kalos back.png|Dodrio's back sprite in Kalos Dodrio Unova front.png|Dodrio front sprite in Unova Dodrio Unova back.png|Dodrio back sprite in Unova Dodrio Shuffle.png|Dodrio in Pokemon Shuffle Dodrio Rumble.png|Dodrio in Pokemon Rumble Dodrio HGSS OW.png|Dodrio's HeartGold and SoulSilver Overworld sprite Dodrio MD.png|Dodrio's MysteryDungeon square Dodrio MD OW.png|Dodrio's Mystery Dungeon Overworld Dodrio Sinnoh back.png|Dodrio's back sprite from Sinnoh Dodrio DP.png|Dodrio's Diamond and Pearl sprite Dodrio HGSS.png|Dodrio's HeartGold and Soul Silver sprite Dodrio Trozei.png|Dodrio in Pokemon Trozei Dodrio Hoen back.png|Dodrio's back sprite in Hoen Dodrio FRLG.png|Dodrio's sprite in Fire Red and Leaf Green Dodrio RS.png|Dodrio's sprite in Ruby and Sapphire Dodrio Pinball RS.png|Dodrio in Ruby and Sapphire Pinball Dodrio Johto back.png|Dodrio's back sprite in Johto Dodrio Silver.png|Dodrio's sprite in Pokemon Silver Dodrio Gold.png|Dodrio's sprite in Pokemon Gold Dodrio Pinball.png|Dodrio in Pokemon Pinball Dodrio Kanto back.png|Dodrio's back sprite in Kanto Dodrio Yellow.png|Dodrio's sprite in Pokemon Yellow Dodrio RB.png|Dodrio's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue Dodrio RG.png|Dodrio's sprite in Pokemon Green Dodrio Breakthrough.png|Dodrio's card in the Breakthrough Expansion Dodrio Emerald card.png|Dodrio's card in the Emerald expansion Dodrio FRLG Card.png|Dodrio's card in the Fire Red and Leaf Green expansion Dodrio Hidden Legends.png|Dodrio's card in the Hidden Legends expansion Dodrio Mysterious Treasures.png|Dodrio's card in the Mysterious Treasures expansion Dodrio Plasma Storm.png|Dodrio's card in the Plasma Storm expansion Dodrio Supreme Victors.png|Dodrio's card in the Supreme Victor's expansion Dodrio Undaunted.png|Dodrio's card in the Undaunted expansion Dodrio XY Card.png|Dodrio's card in the XY expansion Dodrio anime.png|Dodrio in the Pokemon Anime Dodrio manga.png|Dodrio in the Pokemon Manga Dodrio OA FRLG.png|Dodrio's Original Artwork in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green Dodrio OA RB.png|Dodrio's Original Artwork in Pokemon Red and Blue Dodrio OA RG.png|Dodrio's Original Artwork in Pokemon Green Dodrio dream.png|Dodrio's Dream World Art Dodrio anime model.png|Dodrio's model for the Pokemon Anime dodrio unova back.gif|Dodrio's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation dodrio unova front.gif|Dodrio's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Regice Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Skills Zygarde